harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)
The film version of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire was released on November 18, 2005. It is directed by Mike Newell. Patrick Doyle composed the film's music. The film stars teenagers Emma Watson as young witch Hermione Granger, Rupert Grint as wizard Ron Weasley and Daniel Radcliffe in the lead role of Harry Potter. Cast Main characters *Harry Potter - Daniel Radcliffe *Ron Weasley - Rupert Grint *Hermione Granger - Emma Watson Hogwarts staff *Albus Dumbledore - Michael Gambon *Minerva McGonagall - Maggie Smith *Severus Snape - Alan Rickman *Rubeus Hagrid - Robbie Coltrane *Alastor Moody - Brendan Gleeson *Filius Flitwick - Warwick Davis *Argus Filch - David Bradley Other Pupils *Fred Weasley - James Phelps *George Weasley - Oliver Phelps *Cedric Diggory - Robert Pattinson *Seamus Finnigan - Devon Murray *Angelina Johnson - Tiana Benjamin *Neville Longbottom - Matthew Lewis *Ginny Weasley - Bonnie Wright *Draco Malfoy - Tom Felton *Parvati Patil - Shefali Chowdhury *Padma Patil - Afshan Azad *Cho Chang - Katie Leung *Gregory Goyle - Josh Herdman *Vincent Crabbe - Jamie Waylett *Moaning Myrtle - Shirley Henderson *Nigel - William Melling *Ernie Macmillan - Louis Doyle *Hannah Abbott - Charlotte Skeoch * Cho's friend - Unknown (uncredited) * Draco's date - Daniel Crockford (uncredited) *Fawcett - Unknown (uncredited) *Stebbins - Unknown (uncredited) *Eloise Midgeon - Unknown (uncredited) Beauxbatons and Durmstrang *Olympe Maxime - Frances de la Tour *Fleur Delacour - Clémence Poésy *Gabrielle Delacour - Angelica Mandy *Igor Karkaroff - Predrag Bjelac *Karkaroff's Aide - Tolga Safer *Viktor Krum - Stanislav Ianevski *Beauxbatons girls - Unknown (x 12) *Durmstrang boys - Unknown (x 8) Ministry of Magic *Cornelius Fudge - Robert Hardy *Arthur Weasley - Mark Williams *Barty Crouch - Roger Lloyd-Pack *Amos Diggory - Jeff Rawle Voldemort and his Death Eaters *Lord Voldemort - Ralph Fiennes *Peter Pettigrew - Timothy Spall *Barty Crouch Jr. - David Tennant *Lucius Malfoy - Jason Isaacs *Walden Macnair - Peter Best Others *Rita Skeeter - Miranda Richardson *Sirius Black - Gary Oldman *James Potter - Adrian Rawlins *Lily Potter - Geraldine Somerville *Frank Bryce - Eric Sykes Omissions *The Dursleys are omitted from the film. Harry first appears in the film at the Burrow instead of Privet Drive. *Harry does not send a letter to Sirius about his scar hurting. *The Veela mascots at the Quidditch World Cup pre-game activities have been omitted. *Leprechaun gold was omitted, and Leprechauns as mascots was minimized. *Bertha Jorkins' role in the film is omitted, which also includes the important details to how Voldemort found out that the Triwizard Tournament is occurring at Hogwarts. *Ludo Bagman's role is omitted from the film. The Quidditch World Cup is commentated by Cornelius Fudge and Barty Crouch Sr appears as the only additional judge of the Triwizard Tournament. *Bill, Charlie and Percy Weasley accompanying their father, siblings, Harry and Hermione to the Quidditch World Cup as well as Narcissa Malfoy accompanying her husband and son has been omitted. *Hermione Granger's attempt to stand up for the fair treatment of house-elves as well as any mention of her S.P.E.W. organization was omitted. *All the house elves, including Dobby and Winky have been omitted. *Fleur Delacour as a part-Veela is omitted, as is Ron Weasley's unbridled admiration of her. *In the book, the judges show their scoring at the end of each task; in the film, this is effectively omitted. *Bellatrix is never shown in flashbacks. *The subplot involving the revelation that Hagrid is a half-giant is omitted, as well as Rita Skeeter revealing it and the scandal that followed afterwards. Though there is a minor reference to this in the film where Hagrid reveals to Madame Maxine that he is a half giant. * Also omitted was Sirius' visit with Harry in Hogsmeade (although it was filmed and left on the cutting room floor). * A scene that is omitted is where Harry gives Fred Weasley and George Weasley his Triwizard Tournament winnings so they can open up their joke shop. Also cut from the film is the mentioning of the twins wanting to open up a joke shop, or any mention of their mothers disapproval. This causes some continuity problems with the film adaptations of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix and Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince which would reference their dream of opening a joke shop. *Hagrid's Blast Ended Skrewts are never seen in his Care of Magical Creatures class nor are they seen in the final test of the Triwizard tournament. *Mrs Weasley is not in the film, even though she was cast. Her role of giving Ron his dress robes for the Yule Ball is given to the made-up Nigel instead. *The Dementors are omitted from the film, and do not appear in the Pensieve, or in the Maze. Instead, men in black take Barty Crouch Jr away, and as mentioned below, nothing stands in the way of the champions in the last challenge. *In the book, Harry finds out that Barty Crouch Jr, acting as Moody in disguise, put his name into the Goblet of Fire and imperiused Viktor Krum so he would put the Cruciatus curse on Cedric Diggory, by Barty telling him. In the film, he knows that the impostor Moody put his name into the Goblet of Fire. *In the book, after Ron sees Harry by the fireplace, Harry throws a badge bewitched by Colin and Dennis Creevey at him. In the film, this was omitted. *Colin and Dennis Creevey are ommitted from the film, and their parts are instead played by the made-up character Nigel. Differences from the book *In the film, Harry dreams of seeing Voldemort, Wormtail and Barty Crouch Jr. talking together in the Riddle House. In the book, Crouch Jr. is not present in this dream. *During the Quidditch World Cup in the film Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys' sit in normal seats during the match instead of the box seats with Cornelius Fudge and the Malfoys which occurred in the book and other than removing most of the World Cup match from the film another cut is where Harry lost his wand briefly during the Death Eater disturbance. *In the book Draco Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle support Cedric Diggory. However, in the film, they support Viktor Krum. *In the book, Harry and his friends support Ireland, but in the film, they appear to support Bulgaria. *In the film, Barty Jr. is clearly seen conjuring the Dark Mark via Morsmordre. In the book, the identity of the caster is a mystery. *In the movie Harry and friends are discovered only in the camp, but in the book they are discovered in the woods after the Dark Mark was conjured. *In the film, Barty Crouch Sr thinks Harry, Ron and Hermione conjured the Dark Mark, so he took his anger out on them, instead. But in the book, he thought Winky, a character cut from the film, conjured the Mark, so he sacked her. *The film portrays Crouch Sr. of having a nice demeanor, whereas in the book Crouch Sr. was a harsh man who was very strict and a stickler for procedure. Also cut from the film was Crouch Sr.'s past ambitions to become the Minster for Magic. *In the book, Mrs Weasley gives Ron his dress before the start of school, but as Mrs Weasley is cut from the film, Nigel gives Ron his dress just before the start of the Yule Ball. *The book shows that Gryffindor house are the only ones accepting of Harry's name being drawn out of the cup, excluding that of Ron prior to the first task. However, the film shows Harry being only on speaking terms with Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger. *In the book, the Potter stinks badges were supposed to shine the message in green, whereas in the film the badges themselves shine green. *The scene where Moody transforms Malfoy briefly into a ferret is extended, with the ferret then being stuffed into Crabbe's trousers and clawing away. *In the book, Harry accomplishes the First Task by getting by past the Hungarian Horntail Dragon via a clever and skilled flying strategy to secure the egg it is guarding, whereas in the film, both Harry and the dragon fly out of the field area, and he tricks the dragon into hitting a bridge. *In the film, Neville Longbottom provides Harry with gillyweed for the Second Task. Snape confronts him about stealing ingredients from his private stores, which are held in a closet rather than in his office in the dungeons as in the book. In the book, Harry gets the Gillyweed from Dobby. *In the book, Harry frees Ron and Gabrielle Delacour using a piece of rock with a jagged edge to sever their bonds; in the film, he severs them magically. *In the film, Moody (Crouch Jr. under the influence of Polyjuice Potion) has a tell-tale tongue twitch that reveals to the viewer that the person they are seeing is Barty in disguise. Crouch Sr. notices "Moody" doing this and realizes that it is really his son. In the book, it is a complete mystery until the end and there is no tongue flicking at all. *Harry's conversation with Sirius Black about Crouch Jr. is cut out, and instead, he first learns about Crouch Jr. when he sees him in Dumbledore's Pensieve. *Rita Skeeter's role is diminished as well as any details that she is an unregistered Animagus. *In the film, instead of seeing Crouch Sr. going mad and then disappearing, only to later find out that his son killed him, Harry simply finds him dead. Crouch Sr is also seen at the second task in the film, but he disappeared for a while in the book because of Lord Voldemort's Imperius curse. *In the film, Hagrid, Ron and Hermione walk with Harry into the Forbidden Forest when he finds Mr Crouch dead. However, in the book, Harry and Viktor Krum walk into the Forest talking about Hermione. *In the film there is no mention made of Crouch Jr.'s death, which would explain why Dumbledore is not surprised to hear about Crouch being in Harry's vision. The parts about Crouch Sr. going missing because of "illness", and later when Harry sees "Barty Crouch" on the Marauder's Map and suspects Crouch Sr. of wrongdoing are deleted. *In the book, Crouch Jr. denied all involvement in the torture of Frank and Alice Longbottom at the Wizengamot trial, and begs his father to spare him. In the movie, Igor Karkaroff snitches on Crouch Jr. about the torture of Mr. and Mrs Longbottom, which leads him trying to escape. He then cruelly spits out to Mr. Crouch, "Hello father" during his arrest, something which did not happen in the book. *In the book, when Harry enters the Pensieve, he sees three trials - one for Igor Karkaroff, one for Ludo Bagman, and the other for Barty Crouch Jr, and Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange. These are all merged into one trial for Igor Karkaroff, and the Lestranges, the Dementors, and Ludo Bagman are cut. *Mr.Crouch was proud to send his son to Azkaban in the book, and his son begged him not to send him there. But in the movie, his son never tries to avoid Azkaban, and Mr.Crouch felt terrible about having to do it. *In the film, when Crouch Jr. is finally captured, there is no explanation as to how he escaped Azkaban. Indeed, this creates a plothole, as it was a serious matter when Sirius escaped, and without Crouch being assumed dead in the movie, it is unknown how Crouch's escape would have gone unnoticed. Dumbledore then tells Snape to inform Azkaban that they have a prisoner missing, even though he learned about Crouch being at large much earlier on, when Harry told him about his dream. *Moody's chest is shown not as having seven different compartments that each open to a different lock, but a nested set of seven chests with the real Moody imprisoned in the innermost. *In the film, Arthur Weasley is seen attending the third task of the tournament with Amos Diggory. However, in the book, Bill and Charlie are there. Bill and Charlie are cut from the film overall. *In the film, Barty Crouch Jr. is last seen being held prisoner by his former comrade Severus Snape, and no mention is made of his subjection to the Dementors' Kiss. It is not clear if for the purposes of the movie series he is still alive after these events. However, Crouch Jr.'s being kissed in the book was a critical part of Fudge's denial that Voldemort was back. *In the film, there are no creatures or obstacles in the hedge maze, in difference with the book, where several creatures stand in the way of the Cup. *In the film, just before he gets killed, Cedric Diggory shouts "Who are you, what do you want?". This did not happen in the book. *In the book, Voldemort uses the Cruciatus Curse on Harry twice, in the film he only does it once. *In the film, Barty Crouch Jr. and Wormtail call Voldemort by his own name, something which does not occur in the novel. Mistakes *In the book Hermione mentions that modern electrical objects such as computers, microchips, etc. will malfunction in the presence of strong magic radiation, including Hogwarts. However, the wizarding band The Weird Sisters as seen in the film during the Yule Ball, were capable of playing electric instruments, such as the electric guitar and bass without any problems. These can be, however, instruments powered by magic and not electricity. *In the book, Harry frees Ron and Gabrielle Delacour with the help of a jagged stone. This requires time, and hence Harry is delayed further. This part is changed in the film. The magic Harry does is definitely faster than using the stone. This time is not accounted for anywhere. DVD Release Dates *7 March, 2006: Canada, United States *10 March, 2006: Argentina, Chile, Colombia, Mexico, Peru, Uruguay *17 March, 2006: Singapore, Thailand *23 March, 2006: Egypt *25 March, 2006: Iceland *27 March, 2006: Greece, Russia *29 March, 2006: Australia, Finland *31 March, 2006: South Africa *3 April, 2006: Czech Republic, Holland, Hong Kong, Hungary, India, Korea, New Zealand, Poland, Portugal, Romania, Taiwan, Turkey *21 April, 2006: Japan *14 June, 2006: Belgium Box office performance The film grossed $290 million in the USA-Canada market out of $896 million worldwide.This ranked it second behind the Stone film among the first four Harry Potter films released,and it was for a while among the top 10 worldwide all-time, but it is now 11th (the films passing it worldwide including Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix). See also *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (soundtrack)'' External links * de:Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch (Film) 4